Quests for every Gamer in Naruto
by LazyWriterBG
Summary: Quests you can use if you write gamer fanfiction (and some ideas i have for cannon fix)
1. Quest

"Quest Types"

Normal - normal ninja mission

Emergency - an emergency that needs to be resolved at the moment (durring normal mission someone become hostage)

Personal - something that person may want but is very very hard and will take a lot of time to become reallity (e.g. jutsy that travel between dimensions or immortality jutsu) (e.g. Naruto dream to become hokage)

Repetitive - something like "kid bring me two rabbits and you will have free meal"

Quest Name

Quest Type

Description

Success

Failure

Hidden Object

Items Rarity

"Poor" - Item that perform under what is normal ofter they are work of new craftsman or are in dire need repair

e.g. rusty kunai

"Common" - Mundane items that every ninja or civilian use

e.g. normal kunai

"Uncommon" - Performe better than what is accepted for normal

e.g. ANBU tanto

"Rare"- Item that have power that is not normaly in this kind of item

e.g. chalra blade

"Epic" - Item that grand the user extraordinary abilities

e.g. Sharingan, Byakugan, Samehada (Kisame sword)

"Legendary" - Item from legend, practicly can change the world if used correctly

e.g. Rinengan

Name

Rarity

Description

Durability

Damage\Defens

Effect

Quest Name - (Protect miners)

Quest Type - (Normal)

Description - ( Local mine was attacked by bandits. They stole all equipment and some ore. Client want you to deal with their problem)

Requirement - (Get rid of the bandits)

Success - (Rep with locals, Money , Exp, ? , ?) (Chacra ore if locals like mc) (Hidden obeject ones)

Failure - (- Rep with locals and Konoha)

Success - (Rep with locals, Money , Exp, ? , ?) (Chacra ore if locals like mc) (Hidden obeject ones)

Hidden Quest - (?)

Hidden Quest

Path of pacifist : Talk them into stop being a bandits.

(Success : Stat points in charisma, persuasion skill, Rep to bandit become something over friendly because he didnt kill them, item "Bandit Bandana" )

Path of perfectionist : Deal with all your enemys without you, your team or locals suffer any injury of bandits.

(Success : Stat points, item "Perfectionist Goggles" )

My idea is to have 3 items here for every ending of quest

Name: Bandit Bandana

Rarity: Common

Description: Bandana used by bandit. He give it to you but there is only one use for it.

Durability: (Writer decide)

Damage\Defens: (Writer decide)

Effect: 20% more likely to intimidate non-protected civilian (civilian without escort from ninjas)

Name: Bloody Bandit Bandana

Rarity: Uncommon

Description: Bandana used by ex-bandit who is now death.

Durability: (Writer decide)

Damage\Defens: (Writer decide)

Effect: When show to locals where bandit make troubles you can use discount at local shops

Name: Perfectionist Goggles

Rarity: Rare

Description : Every perfectionist need perfect items. Google made from chakra ore and optical glass. Helpfull to see far and wide.

Durability: (Writer decide)

Damage\Defens: (Writer decide)

Effect: When on your eyes and you channel chacra into them you have better vission on long distance (e.g. 500 metres or something)

My idea is for quest to be like:

1\. Meat in ninja village with client and travel to location

2\. They are on the location (at night)

3\. They sleap in night and next day thay go to search for clues

4\. They found that at the crime location was used ninjutsu and is posible to have missing-nin

5\. They found trail that lead to the bandit camp

6.1 They attack at the moment they found them and have one big fight that finish with mc light injured

6.2 They wait and found that non everybody was in raid party and some people need money for family need because they are refugee from Kiri (Water country) and run because civil war. MC somewhat talk them into quit bandit business. (Good luck on that one)

6.3 They wait for the night cover and Kill everybody or poison water and food and wait for posison to work (i reocment )

7\. After they are finished with everything they go to local inn to sleep and on the morning they go back home or check local town

8.1 If they check mc will buy something like some metals for trading in Konoha because easy money

8.2 If not mc half-way to Konoha realize that he just lost a lot of money

9\. When in konoha mission brief and they are dismiss

10\. After mc is away from the team his sensei talk with Hokage and after that his teamates if mc do something abnormal (Like when someone with Gamers Mind kill somebody but they feel nothign because of callming effect of the skill)


	2. Quest 2

Quest Name - (Escort Wealty Client)

Quest Type - (Normal)

Requirement - (Escort client to her/his home in Capital )

Success - ( Money , Exp, )

Failure - (- Rep with Nobels and Konoha)

1\. Mc and team meet with a client and set up a deal

2\. The next day thy beign to traven

3\. When thay travel they discover that

\- Client is into mc or one of his teamates (he watches him/her lustfully)

\- Client invite orphans of the street to "help them" for their services at night (writer can decide when that happen in Konoha, some village or at the capital) (you can use that he already have one)

4\. At some poin they encounter bandit and are kill easy but the client is annoyed because (It took you too much time. I have a job in the capital.)

5\. At the capital they escort client with no problem to his home.

6\. Time for Emergency Quest

1\. When mc finish first quest he and his team will tour the capital

2\. At some point durring the tour they will have free time and while he (i don't know? Check weapon shop?) see something suspicious (Some guy with big sag and something that move inside the sack) MC track him because this smell like quest.

3\. Mc track the guy

4\. Mc found the guy going into a old building with bars

5\. Mc remember that capital is famous for slave market

6\. Notification for quest (Greedy mc or hero mc will always to it)

Quest Name - (Hope for freedom)

Quest Type - (Emergency)

Requirement - (Free slaves and make sure they will not be captured again)

Hidden Requirement - (Discover evidence every member of the group and bring that to locals or konoha)

Success - (Title, Exp)

Failure - (None)

Title - Slave Rescuer

Effect when equipped - +5% to persuasion when used on slave (including Hyuga branch house) and +5% rep gain toward every slave (including Hyuga branch house)

7\. Mc sneak inside and found at the lowes underground flor is full of slaves (preferably young girls under 5) (a number of 10) that are drugged and unconscious

8\. When he is there some bad guy enter the room spot mc and they have a fight / mc kill or kock him out after little strugle

9\. Sound drive more bad guys one fight scene

10\. Mc have no idea what do to with slaves so he go and kill/knock our all guys in the buildlding

11\. Mc what evidence about the whole thing so he steal all information he need

11\. After that he go to his teacher and teamates and tell to them everythign about slaves

12\. Teacher say that this was not theirs job and they have to let local deal with it. (You can use to explain what type of person is mc sensei)

13\. After that they

A) Brind them to Konoha orphanage and say they later became ninja or civilian (please make atleast one of the girl to have crush on mc )

B) Brind them to capital orphanage (if mc is a hero you can just say that as every hero after he save them he forget about them)

C) Leave as if nothing happen (mc fail the quest but there is no penalty)

14\. They leave the capital and travel (you can write here how mc feel about what happen. He want to become stronger or something similar)

Title - Slave Rescuer

Effect when equipped - +5% to persuasion when used on slave (including Hyuga branch house) and +5% rep gain toward every slave

(MC may also find)

Name: Chakra suppresin chain

Rarity: Rare

Description: Old rusty chain that is more than what it seems.

Durability: (Writer decide)

Damage\Defens: (Writer decide)

Effect: Drain X chacra every second. Stop chakra regeneration.

You can also use this scene if mc is

A) Evil e.g. mc will have fun with the girls before he leave

B) Greedy e.g. mc will put every peace of cloat, weapon, furniture that his inventory can handle and will not raise suspicious, maybe he discover chest full of Ryo somewhere inside the building

Please add a few more scenes about how MC feels all the time if he is greedy from the beginning and works for rewards or is good and wants to help people. (If it's second please show that he's angry about what's going on even if it's brief)


	3. Quest 3

Quest Name - (True Master Of ART)

Quest Type - (Personal / Normal)

Requirement - (Be tutored about sculpture from one of a a guys that make Hokage Rock)

Hidden Requirement - (Participate in making the sculptor of the new leader, before you are fully educated)

Success - ( + Rep with Konoha, Exp)

Hidden Reward - (Money, + Rep with CURRENT Hokage)

(Depending on how you write your story you can give him)

Title - The Little Sculptor - + 25% rep gain with every artist (Deidara and Sasori included), +10% skill proficiency gain for art skills ( Fuinjutsu included)

Failure - (None)

My idea is for mc to have this quest given to him from pure curiosity. Depending on which time period you can write, you can use

А) After third shinobi war before Minato become Hokage mc may start just to chill out or because have nothing imortant to do

B) Any time Mc may want to stay in the village and be civilian or is a orphan and have no money so he want to lear the skill (Don't underestimate what one sculpture may do with a Genjutsu and/or Fuinjutsu on it. Like if given to noble it may bring him nightmares or outright kill him)

C) After third shinobi war mc is orphan like Naruto and train basic ninja skills BUT don't want to join Danzo organization (ROOT) so go to learn this and after he see boost to Fuinjutsu (Fuinjutsu material are not sell to academy students so please if he buy some before he is genin make sure you write he use Henge)

Now how i see quest to proceed

1\. After he is given the quest mc start to collect information about the sculptor

2\. After mc find him he may be excentric and don't want mc from begining so he give mc crappy task like slean the tools, floor, go buy me groceries and so on (You may add scene when Hokage is informed about mc because it's not normal for kid to want to learn sculpture)

3\. After that he may start teach mc about sculture (MC with skill level 100 on the skills can't do shit without inspiration and high dexterity)

4\. After mc is done if you decide you can give him hidden quest as the teacher will invite him to help with the new Hokage head

If you want you may also add

Quest Name - Maintenance of The Hokage Rock (official name)

Quest Type - Normal / Repetitive

Requirement - Do the yearly maintenance of The Hokage Rock

Success - (Exp, Money)

Failure - (- Rep with Konoha, - Rep with the sculptor that teach you) (Because you fucked up the monument)

Name: Cnisel of THE FIRST

Rarity: Rare

Description: Cnisel used for First Hokage head of The Hokage Rock

Durability: (Writer decide)

Damage\Defens: (Writer decide)

Effect: +80% skill proficiency to sculpture skill

Name: Cnisel of THE SECOND

Rarity: Rare

Description: Cnisel used for Second Hokage head of The Hokage Rock

Durability: (Writer decide)

Damage\Defens: (Writer decide)

Effect: +60% skill proficiency to sculpture skill

Name: Cnisel of THE THIRD

Rarity: Rare

Description: Cnisel used for Third Hokage head of The Hokage Rock

Durability: (Writer decide)

Damage\Defens: (Writer decide)

Effect: +40% skill proficiency to sculpture skill

and every other give no more than [+10% skill proficiency to sculpture skill] you may add also that [You may also sell this item for X Ryo but you may be announced as a traitor] (Konoha is about team play and if you sell you history in place where team and village is more important than individual i believe you can be executed for treason)


	4. Quest 4

Quest Name - Who/What is Jashin?

Quest Type -

Description - Jashin is a mystery that nobody solve. BUT YOU ARE BETTER THAN THEM ALL OF THEM.

Requirement - Learn what is Jashin / Meet Jashin

Success - (+ REP with Jashin, EXP )

Failure - None

SO guys for me this is THE of the most interesting mystery in Naruto and i will love to see someone write about it.

1\. Mc get the quest with little backstory about how (it may be that one day he was looking back on his memorys and he ask himself "Who is Jashin", one day he read the whole bingo book, he see Hidan there and again ask himself same question or he meet one of others Jashin followers )

2\. Mc will have to investigate around elemental nation (i will be thankfull if you mention that mc ATLEAST check in Yugakure (Village Hidden in the Hotspring) because it's home of Hidan) Mc may also befriend some locals that may backstab him later in the quest for some drama

3\. Mc HAVE to see a lot of corpses as

4\. My idea is for mc to found via torture and interrogation one of the suspects.(That don't use pain because they like the pain and it will have no sense. They LITERALLY LOVE IT. It may be psychological BUT NOT physical.) The place where the ritual to become follower is held. ()

5\. When mc go to the place that one of the suspects tell him to he:

A) May found that Jashin is a Uzomaki WITH RED HAIR and that immortality was just Fuinjutsu (Sasori made himself puppet with Fuinjutsu as his only weakness was his hearth. The seal work the same way as it save the memories and soul of a person inside blood (and even when blood is destroyed the burn pieces may still help themself to revive the person) but it's no finished and requires blood often to be replaced. (Don't forget for littel backstory of this character)

B) Jashin may be from Otsutsuki clan ( clan of celestial beings and Kaguya is one of them) but instead of EATING chakra to gain more power and prolong his live he use unique technique that nourishes him as he consume negative emotion (Fear, Anger and so on) and soul (He consume them like The Shinigami) and his followers via killing and torturing colect energy for him in exchange for power. Negative is that once it start only there is no way to stop if offerings stop the follower is death.

6\. Here mc decide what do to with Jashin

A) If it's a person and he give him to Konoha it may start new war because Konoha have new immortals ninjas (Here it will be good to add some dilema that he have to chose from.)

B) If it's a member of Otsutsuki clan what he will do because he can just kill him with less than a finger (if he isn't op like Naruto and Sasuke)

If you use this i recommend to be careful with how much information mc know about Hidan and Jashin if he is not reincarnated.

One last idea that is interisting is if he agree to idea with Jashin and farm in I. or something similar or if because of the deal he don't receive EXP because the thing that give him EXP now go to Jashin BUT he can purchase EXP from him. Heck it may because of him GAMER POWER to unlock some type of shop that have currency in pain and negative emotion or every kill give him 1 currency and now he can purchese thing as every kill he made add curency to the shop.


	5. Quest 5

Ideas i have about chacra. (i will be very happy if someone use them)

1\. You know chakra threads that are used by Puppet users (like Kankuro and Sasori) my idea is if at high level you will be able to contruct things with them (like kunai, ball or eye patch) with this threads. Later if you use wind/earth/water chakra you will be able to make things material. Potentialities a lot. My favorite is that shinobi without limbs ( I'm 100% sure that from all wars it will have them if you don't write after Shippuden) Can use it to form temporary limb. (Like hand of wind that you may also use as s sword or water and when you punch your anemy to fill his/her hose and mouth with water.)

2\. Seals that use chakra out of body to produce effect. Like seal that have super big storage and will need 3-5 hours to fill itself with chacra and then one big boom (if use natural chakra it may even turn thing into stone after the big boom) As far as i know only byakugan can see chacra so only they will be able to see that chakra is swallowed up by the seal.

3\. Jutsu that boost physical strength is know but why no the other way? Using chakra to boost your brain activity and this way you have boost to inteligence. You may also use chakra to boost you sensory organs (like better vision or better hearing that will give boost to skills like eavesdropping) or for sex (like make her realy realy sensitive or make him realy realy hard)

4\. Finally the thing that will probably make you character broken as fuck. Chakra in gaseous state. Out of body crakra is not used in the show. (Not even in Rasengan as it start as a small thing and then he just boost it with more chackra.) This is stupid and i hope someone will fix that. I don't talk about jutsu that start as a small thing from the mouth and then become big. I want character to release chacra out of his/her body and then from let's say ball that that he can use and controll without connection to his body. E.G. Fireball that form over the person when he fight without any hand signs. Wind blade that is shooted from behind the oponent and may use as a diversion that mc have team with him when he is alone. Chakra pocket in the air that when used lightning chakra can be used as a flashbang.


	6. Cannon Fix

So guys I really like Naruto fan fictions and last night before I go to sleap I begin thinging about how the whole story will change if a there weren't a big Godzilla like monsters as end game creatures that can end the world any time they want so. Here a few of my ideas. Feel free to use them but please if you decide to write something send a link.

WARNING THERE ARE A LOT OF SPOILERS FOR EVERYTHING NARUTO RELATED ANIME,MANGA,GAMES E.C.T.

For reference I use this timelines

naruto. fandom wiki /User:Seelentau/Naruto_Timeline

naruto. fandom wiki /User:Seelentau/KORTL

that I found on

reddit r/Naruto /comments/5hqkcs/the_ultimate_naruto_timeline/

so lets begin:

I will write as if self-inserted character (similar to reincarnation or transmigration but more used from fan fiction community the term typically mean someone with knowledge about Naruto timeline is reborn similar universe as a baby or begin to control body of a kid a few weeks before ninja academy) was in that situation

1\. 1. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. We can keep it the same until the point where she is sealed. Thing about it first at that time there was no knowledge of sealing jutsu and to be honest I don't like how series final boos was inside the moon the whole time. This is some whole forceful so I think it will be better to:

A) She was killed by her sons and at the end of the fight Hamura the brother of Hagoromo (The sage of the six paths) die. After that Hagoromo go around the world and give people chakra as in the cannon. Black Zetsu was born in the final moments before Kaguya (him mother and creator) death. He begin to explore the world and his abilities, eventually he begin to become like human and swear to revenge for death of his mother (With killing of every member of the faction of Hogoromo and all their successors ) . When be decide to destroy the them he begin with manipulating the son of the sage Indra (That happen at the same time as the cannon when the sage die and choose Asura as the next leader) after that with the time he begin to lose himself because he discover the that he can't die of old age and his close ones always die. With the time he become little by little insane and the only thing he do make sure that the world is in constant state of war. He lose sense of time, become insane and his only purpose is revenge, but don't make mistakes. He may be insane but at the same time he is super intelligent and very good manipulator like Orochimaru.

B) She was again killed and again Hamura die. But we don't have Black Zetsu that mean she is dead for good. In both cases it will be funny reaction to see how character that know about the whole Naruto verse react when there is no moon and the final boos was supposed to be sealed there.

2\. Madara and Hashirama final fight. Here thing become interesting because you can make it that Madara dies and now we have no Madara or that after the fight he is week but swore revenge to Konoha. Even in week state he is still one of the most powerful ninja of his time. So he decide to leave the elemental nations (something that up to this moment was not done because civilians are afraid to encounter ninjas and only look after food and ninja have to revenge about someone they love because the never ending war) You may write how at set distance in the world of Naruto there is island with sharingan users that are descent of Madara and there he begin founded his own hidden village. You can use this later in the story as a small country that war or directly to say that its very fan away or even other continent with other hidden villages. As you decide but remember that until the end of the series the world was in the ever present state of war so they don't advance technologically unless its war related and some electrical devices.

3\. Tails beasts. They are gone. Literally i sorry to all Godzilla chakra beast fans but i thing it will be better if he have more beasts. Like Akamaru and the summons. When Kaguya was killed that chakra was absorbed back into the earth so the summoning jutsu don't summon you in other dimension. It's on the other side of the planet where there is continent where all that chakra go and this is where all summon come from. Inuzuka clan will be example what happen when you take wolf summoning contract, sing it and summon is with you all the time. They begin to lose their special chakra that allow them to evolve and every generation is born weaker that the last. Of course if your animal exercise chakra and make his reserves bigger it will unlock traits of previous generation but every generation become weaker because they don't have the same environment that allow them to evolve in the first place. In the Land of Fire, Snow, Water e.c.t. there are small parts where that chakra is produced. Because of that "Forest of Death" have unique plans and animals and in Land of Water always have a mist e.c.t. This is how the environment adapts to that little patch of land that produce unique chakra. Genbu (Yes that is from the cannon if you don't remember please goggle it) the giant turtle that have forest on its back is example of beast that was exposed to chakra and evolve

4\. Exploration

map - imgur a/ 9TZAwwr

1 represent continents that where in the naruto world but just story didn't take place there. Similar to when you watch movie that talk about the how hero save the princes but it didn't talk about people in the other town where there was no princes. We don't have info that is outside of the borders of naruto so I will use my imagination here.

2 represent seas. As far as I know about naruto verse they didn't explore the world yet. They don't know what is outside of the great villages because there was a lot of wars going on and fear that if they are not protected inside the borders they will be killed.

3 represent my idea that chakra make animals evolve in some places. Image that there where human there but animals that evolved kill them all. They now rule there but at some point they hit the limit. No matter how strong one snake is it can't build a house so the races with hand begin to be better with time because they can you chakra easier. At some point at time sealing technique or fuinjutsu become a thing so when humans where experimenting they discovered how to teleport in the beginning it was random places and someone at chance teleported there and that happen over and over until some animal decided to capture a few and begin to torture for interrogation and learn their language later they got rid of the evidence and the next time someone come they make the first summoning contract. Or then ninja teleported inside animals territory the where there 3 years they teach the beast their language make the first contract and when they come back home they give contract to someone they love and after that they die. As for the whole it summon you to the summoning realm, it's just misunderstanding because of the different environment.

5\. Kakashi, Obito and Rin

Here guys it depend on you. I personally will like to make it something like this:

a) Kakashi become genin because his father don't know what do to with kid and because his wife die he want his son to survive everything so he push him the be the best ninja or Kakashi train hard but because his father Sakumo is one of the starts of Konoha he stay in the academy because one genin is not the same value as Jonin in time of war where psychology is not a thing and every single soldier that have high power can kill hundreds of low power soldiers

b) When there are genins of Minato whey will learn and everything stay the same until the mission with the bridge where Obito die from enemy ninja, Kakashi revenge him and Obito give him one of his sharingan (because the other one was ruined during the fight). Or the three member survive and go home as Obito and Kakashi lose eye each.

c) When the war is over Kakashi and Rin and alive in every case begin to see each other date e.c.t. but they don't marry because they are still too young

6\. Other plot holes

So not that my main ideas are told a little more info of how to execute them

a) Minato may die by the hand of soldiers of Madara. Madara hate Konoha and now is death but he founded his own village and until now they only collected info, they decided to kill him because he will be problem with their future plans to burn Konoha to the ground. Other option will be that Minato from seal master. Without his ultimate jutsu it will be far easier to kill him. Or maybe some failed experiment that he did with Kushina kill them both. There are a lot of possible explanations

b) No clan will disappear. Sure we can have Uchiha massacre by you can't kill everybody. At least a few will survive because they were on work outside the village or in Anbu or ROOT. Uzushiogakure is the same. You can't have only 1 or 2 survivors from the whole clan. Kushina can't be the only one. At least a few more children and 1 or 2 adults have to make it out and that is only in Konoha I am sure a few are hidden somewhere.

c) Black Zetsu found Akatsuki and manipulate them in seeing things as he see fit. Including paying Konoha to kill parent of orphans so he can manipulate them easier. Zetsu will make speech about peace and make Nagato suffer to make him Pain. One important point will be that here Nagato not have Rinnengan. No one will in the whole story have Rinnengan except maybe our reincarnated individual because maybe he know how to produce a Rinnengan.

d) Nagato was born with Rinnengan as his father and mother where Uchiha and Uzumaki/Senju. He lose his parents because scums from the Konoha. (No matter what in every army there are some cruel people). Let's say that his father was killed and his mother was captured to make babies for Konoha. He is scared kid and at that time he fined Yahiko and Konan. After that you can use the same story as the cannon but he want world peace. His goal is to conquer the world and rule it with iron fist and to have eternal peace. His weakness is that always loved Konan but didn't confess because she loved Yahiko. He blame himself all the time because of this. He is narrow minded now. He will be nerfed because Rinnengan is too overpowered check 6 to see how.

e) If you want the tailed beasts in the story and to be close to cannon but realistic thing about how they left the most powerful weapon on continent in orphanage because no one wanted to take him and leave him there because it everybody hate him and he may develop hate for the people in that state. I can't help but thing that as a every Leader will make sure to guide him in the "right way" for his faction.

6) Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) won't be overpowered

a. Sharingan will have all of its basic abilities, Mangekyo Sharingan will also have unique abilities Susanoo included BUT you won't be able to do non rational things with them. It doesn't have a point to have big giant of chakra that waste a lot of chakra if you only need part of it so. You will be able to make exoskeleton e.c.t. you can extend your weapons or have Susanoo weapons in your hands. You WONT be able to summon Godzilla samurai with katana as long as skyscraper. Even Kisame who they told in the cannon is "The Tailless Tailed Beast" because of his massive chakra reserve don't do illogical thing like that.

b. Byakugan will have all of its abilities. I just want to comment that it's not all seeing eye and it can be victim of deception. With it you can't see long distance behind you. You can only see only a few meters in a sphere (including underground) but for long distance you can only see in front of you. You can't use both mods at the same time because your brain can't do two different things at the same time. You can't detect physical genjutsu, you can see that it have something over the real object as if its "wrapped in foil" but you can't see the real object

c. Rinnengan will be with heavy limitations. Each eye will have only 1 ability but it will be possible to use old powers of the eyes. Example will be that both Sharingan and Byakugan can achieve Rinnengan but with different way. Uchiha need full Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Psychological trauma and pure Senju chakra (Not medical chakra) in the eyes. For Byakugan it will be for unlock new version of Byakugan, like Mangekyou for Sharingan, pure Uchiha chakra and something else? Idea is that If your Rinnengan evolve from sharingan you will have abilities from sharingan, if from Byakugan the same. When they evolve you will 2 abilities one for each eye, if the eye is ruined you lose the power from that eye. One will be unique for each person and one will be one of the "Six Paths Technique" the cannon Pain use but they will be demand A LOT OF CHAKRA like a lot. Sasuke Rinnengan can travel between dimension, like for real and this have to be expensive. Let's not begin how you can make multiverse with rinnengan users traveling between dimensions. This is the only exception for illogical power because it likely that if you are at the stage where your character use Rinnengan it will likely be going from Naruto fan fiction to cross-over. J

d. Genetically if you have super good eyes other sense will have to pay the prize so don't forget that. People that are with better eyes will have worst hearing or taste. You can use the same with Inuzuka clan.

e. Uzumaki will have extended life spawn and more energy than others but because of that they have short temper, they are easy to angry and they need physically more food because they produce more chakra

f. Yamanaka will have weaker bodies than Akimichi. Akimichi will be less intelligent than Yamanaka. This is effect of decades breeding and gene mutations.

g. Kekkei Tota (Use of 3 elements at the same time) like Dust Release. Don't forget that this is a thing. Only one character in the anime can do it but it doesn't mean your character can't try at least

7) Now what we have when you remove some of the most illogical things? World of child soldier in never ending was. Max 18 years after naruto is born there will be fourth world war. There won't be tail beast so there won't be crazy war for them and illogical peace when everybody hate everybody because they lost someone close to them because of the war. They don't have teach and they still haven't explore other continents with vessels because if you are not in war you are preparing for war. We have one realistically dark world of wars and death everywhere. Who know maybe you will a story where Akatsuki this time will be the heroes and will bring the world peace. Maybe Zetsu will be the winner when he kill everybody that have a chakra?

8) Please read these before you begin writing or if you are lose your inspiration

a) www. world conquer evil_

b) www. fantasy-magazine non-fiction/columns/the-successful-heros-list/


End file.
